User talk:AbigailAbernathy
Hi, welcome to Green Day Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Documentation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 18:57, 28 August 2009 Great edits! Abigail, thanks for all the work on the Green Day wiki. Seriously, you're really helping out! --BladeBronson (talk) 18:03, September 1, 2009 (UTC) What i have done in 10 minutes Lol. Hey i created a record template and added it to all records and also made the navbox2 and filled in most red links in american idiot.If you dont like this please feel free to complain.--SixHow to contact me 21:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey its no problem.I'll do stuff wherever i can.BTW if any templates need doing i can do (or try to do) them SixHow to contact me 19:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Nice Wiki I'm a diehard Green Day fan, and tried sharing my knowledge with Wikipedia, but they're just too snobby, so I'm gonna try to help out around here. SlashManEXE 20:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Sorry for the American Idiot Talk. I was playing a game with another user from another wiki, and one of the wikis in the list was this. sorry if i did something bad. -- 01:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo What do you mean? --Danke 7 00:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Admins who are the admins here at greenday wiki....Jay666 10:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Confusion A couple of things. 1. Are you the main admin. 2. User boxes do we use them here? 3. What about word bubbles. 4. Is my signature from Zeldapedia still held here? 5. These controls, they're kinda confusing, like, where I came from, uh, hold on like, go here, and click edit they're really different here and it's kinda confusing.}} Jazzi BassJapas 23:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :1. I am the main admin. 2. Yes. 3. You can, yes. 4. Zeldapedia? 5. I know. -AbigailAbernathy 01:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, it's good to know who the main admin is. One of the main admins on my main wikia, is kinda mean and I don't think he likes me The controls I'm kind of getting used to. And Zeldapedia: The place where nerdy Zelda fans go and edit and be... nerdy, Zelda, fans. And I was wondering, 'cause earlier I didn't want to be part of this wikia, but then I just got a brilliant idea, I was wondering if I could make templates that we have at ZP that would be useful here? Because there's not much I can really do here, because I fix grammar and spelling and stuff and that all seems to be well and um, I also normally add pictures to articles that need them, but it seems that none need them. So templates, am I allowed to like, create templates? Jazzi BassJapas 02:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::That'd be awesome :) -AbigailAbernathy 16:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to make a word bubble? Green Day: Rock Band Hey, shouldn't there be an article on the latest release: Green Day: Rock Band? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 20:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea! I'll work on the creation of that article, or you can if you like? -AbigailAbernathy 23:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Word bubble I was wondering, since my block is up (long story, global block) would you like me to make you a word bubble? Jazzi BassJapas 05:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sure! That'd be awesome. -AbigailAbernathy 18:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, all you need to do is pick two colors you like from http://www.december.com/html/spec/colorcodes.html or http://www.december.com/html/spec/colorsafe.html a quote and a picture you would like. 'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds good. I'll let you know before the end of this week.-AbigailAbernathy 19:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin/B'Crat I've been the only active person on this site for a while. And I was wondering if I could get admin/b'crat status so that I could actually help out more and protect pages. I can handle the job well, and I basically meet the requirements. And since neither you, nor BrittieArmstrong have edited for a while, and I have, I think I should get at least some credit and some title so I can work at my fullest. Thanks. 'Jazzi BassJapas ' 18:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC)